brickpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue:August 2010/Chapter of the Month
11:29 a.m.: “Hello, and would you be interested to buy this fabulous X-E 71 Blaster?” a Salesman asked me as I opened the door to my house. I had a sense that he wasn’t who he seemed who he was. But, I let him in anyways. I was kind of happy knowing that the new X-E 71 was in stock, but a bit suspicious that they were starting to sell them with salesmen. I let him down on the $300 dollar couch and went into the kitchen to grab us coffee, as he asked for. If I was to choose, I would have gone getting the Salesman and me some decaf. After I brought out the coffee, I started to ask him questions about the blaster. For example, “Does this blaster contain the feature of sharp sight?” “Of course!” the Salesman replied in an excited tone. I think he was thinking that I was sure I would buy it. I wasn’t ready to buy it yet. “I have to go to the bathroom…” I nervously lied. “Not so fast,” he replied as I passed by him and left the living room, “You’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed the X-E 71 Blaster and took off his business suit. The Salesman turned out to be Rench, another member of the Black Hole Gang and possible Blacktron (an organization of super criminals who try to stop Space Police officers) leader and Kranxx’s second Nega cousin. With the blaster, Rench started to break all objects in the house. It just started as hitting my 8th grade student council award. Then, he blasted the ceiling fan right off. I was furious about that. I knew he was getting a jail cell after I take him out. I wondered to myself “But how will I do it?” Then, I remember the garage door had not been closed. I started at him, then pushing him into the garage. As I was heading into the garage, I noticed Rench was sneaking into my Rover Sent A-Class hover car, trying to make a getaway. I grabbed my own blaster from the Officer’s Clothes Bag and started shooting him. Rench didn’t take that likely. He started the hover car and left the garage. Luckily, I grabbed the car door before he left. I had opened door and entered. I went right towards Rench. He weirdly hissed at me, I guess to scare me. Boy, did even pay a dentist even a cent? It looks liked like he chews cells a lot. Anyways, I started to smell the scent of gravel. There was a conduction site ahead. I thought to myself, “This is the perfect opportunity to arrest!” I had reached for the brake. “Bye!” I said. Once I hit the brakes, Rench went flying out the windshield and onto the coarse gravel. The gravel turned out to be cement, sealing Rench in neck to toe. Soon, Drake came to the construction site. “Where have you been?” I asked him. “At a marriage counsel office…” he replied. I didn’t want to know about it, so I got back into my hover car and headed back home. I knew that I would get a huge insurance check. End of transmission.